gothicdeathfandomcom-20200213-history
Traitor Legion
"Destroy the loyalists for they are weak and spiteful of are gods!" Traitor Legion The Traitor Legion were once the powerful and feared Legion of Hatred before they started the "Traitor War". they are a legion size Warband that has casing chaos near the Eye of Terror, spiting that they they were once loyalists, they are noting but blood thirsty warriors that have started many war and many Crusades. History * Traitor War: They were on the ones who lead the Traitor War and made a great battle against the imperium, however they lost the war but they survived and traveled to the eye of terror were they could be safe. * 123.M36 The Red Crusade: '''The Red Crusade is known as a bloody battle on the world cadia, were Reaver lead his army of traitors to destroy the world and take as there own. they battled the mighty imperial guard, the hammer of the emperor, they thought these would be no hard challenge, but they were wrong, they charged against 10,000 of imperial solders and battled to destroy the world, they were fighting will and even winning but not until there greatest foe showed, The Pale Legion showed to stop the Traitor Legion. they returned to the Eye of Terror and gathered new warriors. * 623.M36 '''Path of Carnage: '''The Path of Carnage is a old and deadly path that all chaos warbands have to take at one point at there life time, this time it was for the Traitor Legion, this path was lead by the Feared Chaos Lord Vercan, one of the leaders of the Circles of Chaos, hey lead around 1,000 Chaos Space Marines against the Pale Legion, there greatest foe, they assaulted them and battled them for gifts and glory, they charged against them and battled them, Vercan battled against the Chapter Master of that Current time, that chapter master was Ferrus Iron-Blood, named after of the iron hands primarch. he died by the fel daemon called Carnage, they battled and weakened the chapter greatly, Vercan after returning home, became a daemon prince, however lost his power of the Circle of Death. * 123.M40 '''Anarchy Crusade: '''This Crusade was against the Ultramarine's and there little empire, they were accompanied by the Sons of Spite, Dragon Warriors, Death Shadows and the Pyre, they attacked the world of ultramar and attacked the great city of the ultramarine's, they battled over and over, both sides losing numbers quickky, the Traitors were winning but then the Dark Angels bombed the Traitors, the Traitors left quickly but the crusade was a great victory, they steal a artifact, the artifact is unknown to this day but it is believed they control and powerful and deadly artifact. * Unknown Date '''War on Callrim: '''The Sons of Malice lead a assault against the Traitor Legion, thinking that they would be able to take there world as there home world, however they were wrong, the Sons of Malice are no much against the great forces of the Traitor Legion. Legion Tactics The Legion is put into 4 groups, these 4 groups are called Circles of Death, making the legion more mobile and more free, they use these Circles to go on raids or help in crusades against the imperium. Special Units: '''Crusaders: '''Crusaders are a heavily armed tactical marine that are fight within the bloodiest of crusades, they are mostly in The Betrayers Circle. '''Dark Mages: '''A lesser sorcerer that can cast lower magic, however are useful in battle, they are mostly in the Warrriors of Age's Circle '''Fear Monger: '''A Fear Monger is a close combat warrior that use a Croven Axe and Blooding Blot Gun, both powerful weapons, they are usually in the Fear Mongers Circle. '''Shadow Born: (Unknown) all is known that they are within the Shadowed Ones Circle. Notable Members of the Traitor Legion Reaver The Great Traitor: Reaver is the Battle Master of the traitor Legion, meaning that he leads everything within the Legion. He is also the known for starting the Great Traitor War. Grim'Ha Vel-Blaad: Grim'ha was the Chief Liberian of the Traitor Legion, he is now The Dread Sorcerer of the Traitor Legion. Vercan: Vercan is the Daemon Prince of the Traitor Legion, he also lead the Path of Carnage against the Pale Legion. Marrick: Marrick is a Chaos Lord that has battled in many black crusades, he left the black legion to make his own Warband, however he chose to side with the Traitor Legion. Gallery: Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapter Category:Space Marine Chapter